Sonic the Hedgehog 2
Sonic the Hedgehog 2, also known as simply Sonic 2, is a platform game developed by Sonic Team and Sega Technical Institute and published by Sega. It is the second installment in the Sonic series. It was released in 1992 on Sega Mega Drive, otherwise known as the Sega Genesis. It has been re-released numerous times since its release and is the highest selling game on the Sega Mega Drive. Plot After the defeat of Dr. Robotnik in the original game, Sonic the Hedgehog heads to West Island on his bi-plane, the Tornado. Robotnik follows Sonic, where they learn of a legend that speaks of an ancient civilization that once abused the power of seven "power stones" on West Island. While vacationing, Sonic meets a two-tailed fox named Miles Prower, who is better known as Tails. Meanwhile, Dr. Robotnik searches for the seven Chaos Emeralds, powerful gems, to fuel his new Death Egg warship. Robotnik launches a full-scale attack on West Island, imprisoning the animals and genetically alters them into Badniks, mindless worker drones. After the Death Egg is destroyed, Tails, on West Island, watches the explosions from the Death Egg and comes to save Sonic, who falls from the destruction and lands on the Tornado. If all the Chaos Emeralds are found, then there is a different ending, in which, rather than falling helplessly, Sonic transforms into his Super Sonic and flies away, with Tails on the Tornado shortly behind him. Gameplay and Tails in Chemical Plant Zone]] Much of the gameplay of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 remains the same as its predecessor. Miles "Tails" Prower, a new character that accompanies Sonic for much of the game, adds a co-operative multiplayer mode, where the first player plays as Sonic, like normal, but the second player takes the role as Tails. The camera, however, remains fixated on Sonic. There is also a new competitive multiplayer, in which, players take the role as either Sonic or Tails, and race to the end of the acts, from three zones in the single-player component: Emerald Hill Zone, Casino Night Zone and Mystic Cave Zone. There is also a competitive version of the Special Stage, in which, players attempt to collect more rings than their opponent. There are two new unique items to the competitive multiplayer: a teleporter, which switches Sonic's and Tails' positions, and a Robotnik item, which damages or kills the one who hit the box. Reception Sonic the Hedgehog 2 received extremely well reviews and brought Sega up to standard with Nintendo in the "console wars". Many reviewers praised its large levels, colorful graphics and backgrounds, increased cast of characters and enemies, and music. However, the game did suffer from criticism, most of it pointing to the competitive multiplayer. Reviewers criticized that it caused notable slowdown, prominent flickering, achieved little space on-screen for both players and consisted of only three different zones. William Burrill of the Toronto Star described the competitive multiplayer as the "only part of the game that can be faulted" and that it "squeezes the graphics, plumps up the characters and slows down the action." Category:Sonic series Category:Games by Sega